Black and Blue
by uzai sagi
Summary: Rin, the boy with blue flames. Mavis, the girl with a black specter hidden in her rosarie. What happens when these two come together... Love, friendships... And a s**t load of drama! This story is also on wattpad
1. Dreams

**Okay, this might not seem good but just bear with me okay...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, other than my oc's...**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Rin stood there in the desert, looking around and shouting everyone's name to see if they were anywhere to be found. When he didn't get a response, he fell to his knees and was close to tears.

"I'm alone... Everyone's gone..."

"You're not alone!"

Rin's head shot up and he started to look around and then spotted a raven haired girl on rollerblades coming up past him.

"You're just in some idiotic dream," she told him.

Rin looked at the girl in confusion. "Who are you?"

She looked at him with goggles covering her eyes. "You'll know soon enough. When the time comes, I'll be waiting for you..." With that said, she road off.

Rin then woke up with a gasp and started panting. This had woken up Yukio and he looked at his twin in concern.

"You okay Rin?" he asked.

Rin ran a hand through his hair. "I just had the weirdest dream... It was about a girl..."

Yukio was surprised. "A girl?"

Rin got up and walked around. "Yeah... She had short, raven hair... Pale skin... She was about a few inches shorter than I was... I never saw her eyes... They were covered..."

"By what?"

"Goggles..."

Yukio chuckled a bit. "I think you should go easy on the Sukiyaki next time..."

Rin looked at his brother before scoffing. "Whatever..." With that, he crawled back into bed and went back to sleep with a grumble.

The next day, Mephisto had announced that the cram school would be throwing a party tonight on behalf of the return of a retired exorcist named Alistaire Ravenwood.

"Who's Alistaire Ravenwood?" Rin asked in curiosity.

"Alistaire Ravenwood was one of the most powerful Paladin who ever lived, so powerful that not even Satan would dare to touch him," Yukio explained in excitement. "Sadly he retired and gave the role of most powerful exorcist to our father. But now they say that he's coming out of retirement and he just moved to Japan!"

Rin could tell that his little brother was very excited to meet this so-called retired exorcist.

"Alistaire Ravenwood is a pretty big deal around the Order," Mephisto said.

Rin jumped back and was in some sort of monkey pose out of shock.

"What the hell! When did you get here!?"

Mephisto chuckled. "I was right next to you the whole time, my dear boy! You just never noticed!"

Rin only became irritated. "Then why don't you warn somebody instead of just popping up like that!?"

"It's more fun to surprise you then inform you!" Rin was about to yell some more, but Mephisto interrupted him. "Not only is Alistaire coming out of retirement, but his lovely niece is here with him, on account of her father's death of course. Such a shame..."

Rin became confused along with Yukio, who asked, "What happened?"

Mephisto sighed sadly. "Poor man died in a car accident. Now the girl is under the care of her dear uncle. It'll probably be very hard since his wife has been deceased for at least three years. The poor girl must be devastated..."

Rin and Yukio looked at each other, sympathizing with a girl they never even knew.

Mephisto then clapped his hands together. "No matter! Time heals all wounds, or so they say at least. Be sure to be in proper clothing for the party! We want Reverand Ravenwoods return to be extravagent!"

With that, Mephisto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yukio then smiled. "I hope you have some suits, Rin. Reverand Ravenwoods party is gonna be fun!"

Rin scoffed. "What's so fun about going to a party for some old geezer?"

In an old mansion, music could be heard from the right window, which was open. Inside was a blue room filled with boxes and a boom box. A girl, who looked no older than thirteen, was holding one of the boxes in her arms and was shaking her rump in a circle to the music. She had short raven hair, with the front layers a little longer than the layers in the back; she was pale skinned, and had auburn eyes. The clothes she wore was a blue "Hollister" shirt, and a pair of black pants, which ended a little above the knees. Around her neck was a beautiful rosarie, the cross being made of silver with a clear jewel placed in the center. The rosarie was being held by a black rope that wrapped around her neck and had it hang down to her chest.

The song she was dancing to was "U Can't Touch this" by some guy she could never remember the name of. You could tell, from the tower of boxes in the blue room she was in, that she had just moved into the mansion and was currently trying to unpack, or so we think. She was obviously too distracted by the music to even think about unpacking at the moment.

She suddenly dropped the box and started dancing to the music. She would laugh at some parts of the music, but her fun was soon cut short when she heard a familiar southern accent shout from out her window.

"Mavis, darlin'!"

The girl stopped and went to turn off her boom box.

"Mavis Esther Ravenwood! Come down here and let Mephisto have a good look at you!"

She popped her head out of the window and shouted back, "Coming, Uncle!" She then grabbed a rope on the side of the mansion before climbing out and sliding down onto the rope like a pole.

Mavis Esther Ravenwood, daughter of Malcolm Ravenwood and niece of Reverand Alistaire Ravenwood. Mavis had lived in Alaska with her father for a long time, but since he died in a car accident she was now under the care of her uncle, Alistaire, and the two had moved to Japan for business.

Once Mavis landed on the ground with ease, she went over to Alistaire, who was fifty years old, and his good friend Mephisto, who smiled at her.

"My, my, Mavis," he told her as he hugged her. "You get more gorgeous everytime I see you!"

Mavis rolled her eyes, but she smiled and returned the hug. "Good to see you too, Mephisto."

Mephisto cooed and started stroking her face. "Oh, your voice is lovelier than the last time I heard it! Oh, how I've missed the sound of a sweet bell ringing in my ears! Reverand, your niece has the most beautiful voice!"

Mavis tried to get out of the demon's hold, but failed miserably. Alistaire simply chuckled and pulled her away from Mephisto gently.

"So, Reverand, will Mavis be attending True Cross Academy and the Cram School as planned?" Mephisto asked the reverand.

"No." "Yes."

Both Americans had talked at the same time, Mavis being the one who said no. The girl scowled at her uncle in anger.

"Uncle Alistaire, I don't want to go to the cram school!"

Alistaire frowned in response. "Mavis, what you did at the last school was unacceptable! Do you have any idea how much damage you have caused?"

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody!"

"It doesn't matter, you still did it purposely!"

Mephisto would normally find arguments amusing, but since this was a family matter, he felt very awkward and slightly regreted ever mentioning the topic.

"But, Uncle-"

"Not another word! You are going to the cram school whether you like it or not, _is that clear!_"

Mavis said nothing as tears started forming in her eyes and ran inside the mansion passed the disciples in anger and sadness. Reverand Ravenwood sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He knew he was being hard on his niece about the situation, but he wasn't lying when he said her actions at the last school she attended back in Alaska was unacceptable. A lot of students had gotten hurt from the damages Mavis had caused, and it had forced him to enroll her in True Cross Academy's Cram School.

Mephisto smiled nervously. "If I may, are you sure the damage at her last school was that bad?"

"Of course, it was, Mephisto. Almost all of the students were sent to the hospital because of her careless behaviour. She's left me no choice..."

"I understand. I'll keep a close eye on her throughout her studies. If she ever causes trouble like that again, I'll have her removed from her high school studies and have her _only _study in the Cram School."

Alistaire nodded to him. "Thank you, Mephisto..."

Meanwhile, Mavis sat in her room with tears falling from her face. She knew what she did at her old school back in Alaska was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. Her emotions got the better of her at times. She took hold of the silver cross and looked down at the clear jewel, which had started to turn black.

Suddenly, a goblin popped into her room from the open window and jumped up to sit next to the wristband she wore on her right wrist. Mavis simply sighed and scratched the head of the creature before it jumped into her lap and watched her.

She then began speaking to it as she looked up at the cieling. "You know that I don't want to be an exorcist, right, Monty?"

The goblin which she had called "Monty" simply nodded in response to her question.

"My uncle knows that too, right?"

Again, the creature nodded.

"So why the hell is he making enroll to the freaking Cram School then? What was I supposed to do? Let those asshats keep mocking me about how strange I am, or how I'm a freak!?"

At this question, Monty started looking around before jumping out of her lap and going over to a small black chest. He opened it without a problem and grabbed up her bible before strolling over and giving it to her. Mavis then remembered that the bible has scriptures of revenge and retaliation and open it up to read a scripture that might help her.

_Proverbs 20:22_

_Do not say, "I will repay evil"; Wait for the Lord, and He will save you_

Mavis sighed after reading the scripture to herself before setting her bible down. How could she forget that verse? She was a proud Christian, but sometimes she would neglect to think of what the bible would say about certain situations such as the incident back in Alaska.

In an attempt to cheer her up, Monty jumped onto her shoulders and nuzzled his face against hers. At this, she chuckled slightly and pet the creature.

"You've always been good to me, Monty," she said. "So have you, Haji."

When she mentioned the name "Haji", a black, shadowy hand emerged from the jewel of her rosarie and stroked her face lovingly. Monty then made a noise that was a sign that he had asked the American girl a question.

"No, I haven't talked to him about the dream yet," Mavis replied.

The dream she was speaking of was a dream of a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He had held a loving gaze as he had held her close to him, whispering that he loved her and kissing her as they became engulfed in blue flames.

Thinking about it now only made her blush a bright red.

"Well, I'm too pissed to talk about it with him anyway. Maybe some time later... Anyway, you mind helping me unpack, Monty?"

Monty nodded and the two began to work in her room.


	2. Auntie Dearest

**Not impressive, I know... You don't gotta judge me...-.-**

**Monty: *tugs my sleeve***

**Me: Oh, hey Monty...**

**Monty: *climbs on my shoulder***

**Me: I'm not introducing this guy. You already know him... I don't own Blue Exorcist, but I do own Mavis, Alistaire, Monty of course, and Haji... You'll know who the hell that is soon... Enjoy...**

* * *

Alistaire was sitting down in a chair in the living room rubbing his temples in frustration. God, Mavis was such a stubborn child. She's only mature when she wants to be. Why was that so familiar?

"Stubbornness... I swear, Malcolm, she gets it from you..."

A ghostly male sat on the arm of the couch. He looked just like Mavis, but he had more masculine features compared to her feminine looks. He had the same black hair, auburn eyes, and pale complexion. We can introduce this man as the ghost of Mavis' deceased father, Malcolm Ravenwood.

"I've been seeing that since the day she was born, big brother," the ghost replied. "But it's pretty obvious that she's way worse than I was when I was her age."

Alistiare scowled at his deceased brother. "Please, she makes you look like you were as innocent as a kitten."

Malcolm laughed. "You've got a point there... But really, Al, Cram School? You know she doesn't want that kind of life."

"How else was I supposed to teach her a lesson, Malcolm? Did you honestly think that I was just going to let this one slide?"

Malcolm looked down at the ground. "Of course I didn't, but still... Why subject her to that kind of lifestyle?"

Alistaire sighed. "Because I won't always be there to protect her. I'm very confident in Haji's abilities, but God only knows what could happen to Mavis if she loses that rosary by mistake... Besides, what better way to discipline her than to have her attend a school she dislikes very much?"

Malcolm sighed. "You want me to talk to her?"

Alistaire shook his head. "No, leave her be..."

Inside her room, Mavis was listening to her mp3 with Monty laying down on her stomach as she stroked his head when she felt a familiar presence in her room. She opened her eyes and looked around and found a ghost of a woman in her mid-thirties sitting on the chair in front of her desk. The teen smiled before she moved Monty off of her stomach and scrambled off her bed to get to the spirit.

"Aunt Elena!"

The black haired woman smiled as her niece embraced her.

"Hello, sweetie," Elena replied. "I heard you got yourself into a heap of trouble a week ago."

Mavis flinched in her dead aunt's arms. "Y-yeah, I did..."

Elena pulled her niece back and gave her a frown. "Mavis, would you care to explain why you did it?"

The raven haired teen bit her lip. "Because they were whispering insults behind my back..."

Elena shook her head. "Mavis, darling, you know better than that. Why did you not pray?"

Mavis looked down in shame. "I was just so angry..."

The ghost woman sat her living niece down on the bed. "Anger is not an excuse, darling. If you cannot control your emotions, Alistaire has to do this. Besides, this is a lesson that you have to learn the hard way because you chose this..."

The teen didn't want to hear any of this from her deceased relative, but she knew what her aunt was telling her was the truth.

"Now," the woman said as she sat down next to her, "would you care to talk to me about your dream boy?"

Mavis blushed a million shades of red. "H-h-how-!?"

"Darling, I've watched over you everyday of my afterlife. You really think I wouldn't know about things like this?"

The teen gulped. "Please don't laugh at me as I tell you this?"

Elena smiled. "I won't."

Mavis then explained every detail of her dream to her aunt. Elena listened with eagerness. Her niece may be thirteen, but she's very intelligent and mature enough to be mistaken for a fifteen year-old.

"So what do think, Aunt Elena?" Mavis asked.

"I think God is trying to help find the perfect boy for you, sweetie," her aunt answered.

"Really? Wait, what if he doesn't even exist?"

Elena patted her head. "You'll find out soon enough, my sweet. For now, you are to think about what you did wrong back in Alaska and try to make up with your uncle. Understand?"

Mavis nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Elena leaned down and kissed her niece's forehead before she disappeared.

Now that she was alone, Mavis sighed and flopped onto the back on her blue bed.

"Man, why do aunts have to be so... wise?"

Monty simply shrugged and set himself back onto the teen's stomach in silence.


End file.
